Sharing moment
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Christmas translation of my french ff 'occasion de partage', three-shot. Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

_**To be honnest, it was not my intention to translate that three-shot but someone who probably recognize him/herself wanted I share this story in english. Well, I listen to my readers^^. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Our best friends sat in their respective places in the precinct, one was drinking a coffee, of course it was for our junk caffeine Jane, and a green tea for Maura.

"Do you want some?" The legist said, showing the cardboard cup of her tea. Her colleague winced, sniffing the steam that was escaping, it was as if she was breathing cut grass mixed with hot water. She imitated the action of her friend by beating her long black eyelashes.

"Do you want some my dear?"

"It's powerful in taste. I would lose all the flavor of tea that is more delicate and subtle. "

"And I should rinse my mouth with three other coffees to lose the subtle and delicate flavor of your precious tea. I will be the big loser in this story. Do not you think of my poor little heart Maur? Also, did not you say that you liked intense and powerful aromas? Coffee meets these criteria of yours." The brunette moaned in her husky and sensual voice, she even made her eyebrows dance.

"You are impossible!"

"I know!" the Italian stuck out her tongue as Isles shook her head.

* * *

The two friends were interrupted in their moment of joke, when the noisy and breathless Angela joined the table with many running bags in hand.

"Hello girls, are you, all right?" The matriarch inquired, she seemed breathless.

"Hello Angela. We are very well and you? You seem very exhausted." Maura answered, removing her purse from a stool, to give Angela access who sat down and drank her daughter's coffee in one long sip. The young Rizzoli gaped and rolled her eyes. Of course, why people always steal her food, and not some of her best friend, easy to know ... and she immediately ordered another one of her favorite drink.

"Yes, it is always exhausting when we have to feed many Italian hungry mouths for Christmas. Shopping, crowds at supermarkets, fights, and finally pain in my poor back. I have the impression of feeding willing goose. "

Thanks for the geese ... Jane mumbled, she was visibly upset at this comparison, but whose fault? She wanted to add. But she changed her mind. To provoke an argument with now that the stressful mama during preparations for the meals of Christmas, would simply be suicide, and she still wanted to live. There was soon an important basketball game.

" Oh my God! Ma! You took for a regiment. Already last year we could not put everything on the table, or even close our pants at midnight. I even sweated meat, I never took so many kilos in one evening, even in a year, I did not take as much." The detective said, she picked up a bag with difficulty, and laid it down on the table, which was about to crumble to weight. And the brunette let out an 'oh' ... seeing three huge turkeys, two ducks. And she had seen only one bag, but the rest was already scary. She already had a crisis of indigestion in seeing them thus, the worst was the pleading look of this poor duck. She almost felt herself having the extra pounds after the holidays. The brunette even touched her belly with a pout, she needed to start jogging, in addition to her gym sessions. And a diet ... oh no, she could not bear not eating pizza and drinking beer ...

"Jane, if you have enzymatic problems, that is an exceptional disease, you can have trimethylaminuria, a metabolic disease characterized by a strong body odor like rotten fish and not meat. These diseases are related to the type of food that is absorbed. Most body odor problems are related to genetic diseases. Apart from certain foods like garlic, onion, curry ..., body odor has a genetic origin. But I did not notice that smell when we were together, but I will pay more attention to the future." The tomboy boy nervously giggled when her colleagues watched her closely. Maura always knew how to put her in the spotlight.

"You've heard that Ma, do not put too much onion in the dishes, I'll smell like a rotten fish, and I'll have trimming because of you. "

"Trimethylaminuria," the chestnut rectified with a small smile.

"Would you like to spend the holidays with us Maura?" The older Rizzoli girl suggested, Jane just laughed aloud at this absurd proposal, even bending over in half as her mother glared at her.

"What? Did I say something fun?" The divorced woman angrily retorted, her daughter swallowed and shook her head down, like a little girl who had just been reprimanded.

"Not at all, I just thought of a fun joke that Korasak told me earlier, that's all." The brunette grinned, congratulating herself on her fertile imagination, but especially she was fast.

"Which? " The scientist questioned who did not understand that Jane had just lied to her mother, and she felt as if she was away from the group as in her childhood.

"Maura! You do not help! It's not important now." The brunette whispered, while her friend still did not understand.

"I do not help you in what? Do you need my help? Why?" The Italian slapped her hand on her forehead, totally defeated. She had to learn things from life to her friend ...

" It does not matter. My daughter is simply ungrateful with her mother who- "

"Yes, yes, yes, we all know what you are going to say, who for long months of suffering carried in her belly, and to give birth to this world was a torture. And then you had stretch marks, and excessive weight. I already know you want me to feel guilty! And I'm not the only one! You had two other children! Do you remember Frankie and Tommy?" The tired detective added, sometimes it was Angela who was to be more sociable than Maura.

"Yes, but your brothers are not as insupportable as you. I experienced suffering during the following years, and your adolescence ... I do not prefer to think about it anymore ... "

"I'm sorry Angela, but I'm going to spend the holidays with my parents." Isles felt that it was better to interrupt this battle.

"You can -"

"No Ma, the Isles are not going to spend the evening with us. " The brunette snapped, she already knew it would be a bad idea. The two families had nothing in common, and then she knew that her best friend was happy this year to spend time with her two parents, who normally did not celebrate Christmas because they did not see the interest, not being Christian. Nevertheless, this year was an exception to the rule. She had even heard her best friend singing Christmas carols, although the lyrics were not accurate. But the intention was there, it was contagious her good mood. She was not going to let her mother ruin everything.

"Why? What do they have our parties?" Jane regretted her big mouth, she had so many words to describe their moments: noisy, embarrassing, lively, ...

"Nothing, it's just that we do not have the same vision of parties, and then they've probably planned something special to do, is not it Maur? "

"Yes, father booked in a big four-star restaurant, then after, we go to the opera." What confirmed the detective's thoughts, the two families came from two different backgrounds, and so did not have the same perception of Christmas. She did not see herself going to an expensive culinary restaurant, to eat almost nothing on her plate. Hungry, she should sleep while listening to an opera as a background sound.

"But if you're done, you can always come to see us." Behind the mother, her daughter made a big gesture to her best friend that she should not…no, never accept this idea. It was not good at all. Angela, who felt the movement, abruptly turned around, as her daughter looked around and shook her hand in the air, saying, "Damn that fly is unbearable."

"Yes, it'll be great! Come Maura, there is Uncle Ernesto is going to have his smelling moments of flatulence. Or my Aunt Maria, who is only insulting her unfaithful husband ... my cousin Carlos, he is moving the fat of his belly into an exotic dance ... quite peculiar ... he even draws eyes and a mouth ... " the fan of the Red Sox ironically retorted.

"And you, with your burping contests with your cousins; of course, you are the big winner." Angela scoled.

"It's only happened once! I did not do it on purpose! I had unfortunately drunk some coke and I should not have with all the foods you put on my plate! " The brunette hissed and then she was often drunk when it happened. Maura wrinkled her nose, no, she did not see her family mix with the Rizzoli. Especially on the side of his father who was very strict.

"Maybe next time Angela. Thanks for your invitation. " The chestnut-haired beauty ended politely the conversation while the mother and daughter were fighting like cats and dogs. Isles really envied this family as well as their special relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Jingle bells, jingle bells,

Jingle all the way.

Oh! What fun it is to ride

This air of warm music surrounded the spirit of Christmas, a gruff and plaintive voice chirped:

"Ahhhh! Where is the fun? I hate Christmas, I hate last-minute shopping, I hate shopping, I hate the endless queues at the cash desk, I hate that freezing weather, I hate to walk, I hate not feeling my ears, my toes, and fingers anymore! And today I confirm that it gives me hives. I will become like you when you lie. Whenever I go to a shop more than ten minutes, I will be covered in red! Maur comes to scratch my back, have some pity on me, I should not have worn the wool sweater of my grandmother, its old as my nonna." Jane mumbled, dragging herself like a slug in loss of energy behind the compulsive shopping expert, who scrutinized the slightest shop windows in the surrounding shops with the slightest attention. The brunette had the impression of being a servant to carry a celebrity's shopping, and besides, she was not paid. She was especially reprimanded by her slowness.

Yes, she too had to make last minute purchases for her brothers and her mother, socks, sweater and perfume, nothing very original. But unlike her best friend, it had not taken her all afternoon, and worse, the beginning of her evening. Fortunately, the shops were open on Sunday, and late in the evening for latecomers, like them.

"I know! You told me at least ten times. You hate to shop. This is not a first, especially which I see how you get dressed." The blond answered in a distracted voice.

"Hey! What do you have to criticize my clothes! They are comfortable."

"That's definitely what's causing Angela trouble. "

"I'm sure it's more than that." She ironically retorted and Jane turned to a tree and then scratched her back and sighed in pure bliss. She did not care about the weird looks in her direction, or even that she was called crazy, her physical relief was essential for the moment.

"I confirm, but as I do not like to guess without knowing the true number of" I hate "from you, already that say a dozen times made me almost sick. Jane! Are you out of your mind! Stop it immediately! You're going to break your coat ... which is already in a sorry state. "

"Do not give me that look! I recognize it for miles!" The brunette growled while her interlocutor only smiled in response.

"I do not know what you mean, Jane. "

"You'll buy me a new coat! I do not want it, I already like the one I have." Isles winced, she did not understand the habits dress of her friend. It was rather a piece of worn cloth that she wore.

"Jane, stop it! You must avoid scratching yourself, especially if pimples accompany with the pruritus. You could keep scars. In addition, scraping prolongs and worsens the local reaction. At home, I will rub your body, and I also have moisturizer to soothe it. Hold on, I still must get the gift for my father and your sentence will be over." Maura grabbed the grumpy detective's arm, who was breathing heavily out of her mouth.

"It's my suffering who will be over ... why do not you do like your shoes, you should buy gifts on the Internet? It would have saved us from killing me with fatigue. "

"I can not trust Internet, and if my order is late? Or that they were wrong on the command or that it is deteriorate during the transport- "

"Ok, ok, ok, that's fine! I understood. The stress of Christmas is burning. I'm happy for you." The brunette cut with a smile, touching the shoulder of her interlocutor who did not seem to share her enthusiasm at all, it was just a horrible feeling.

It had been several days since she had this nervousness that grew in her, as when she was approaching an important examination. The lawyer wanted everything to be perfect. Normally on these feast days, she was often with the Rizzoli, her other family, unless she had personal plans. She enjoyed participating in their festivities, it was so warm unlike her own family. Just thinking that she was not going to be with Jane made her unhappy, this woman had taken a big part in her life, she wanted to share everything with her. However, she could not be selfish. Their two families could not mix. She always dreamed of having a big family, well she was served, now, she had four. The Doyles, Isles, Martin, and Rizzoli. But that could not form a compatible whole, there was so much dissimilarity between them, she did not want to lose any of them, except for the side of her biological father, a criminal family, no thanks. It was for that reason that the next day she would spend Christmas with Hope and Cailin, and the New Year's party with her friends from work and Jane. And speaking of the Italian, she stayed in front of Maura who stopped abruptly her march. She had not noticed that she was so pensive.

"Really Maura, you know about everything. You should know that it is cold outside, and that this temperature difference is not good for your body. You visibly froze on the spot. You wear as usual your tailor's brands, a thin coat ... at least keep it on you. You'll be hotter, and it's better that your nose does not run in your dish when your parents are here tomorrow night. " The detective deeply sighed, she put the bags on the floor when she heard all the medical jargon about winter diseases. Jane took in a small bag that belonged to her, and which the lawyer had not noticed. The brunette looked minutely inside, and began to smile when she found what she wanted. She handed it to Maura, who only observed her quick movements of hands.

"What is that? " The scientist winced seeing that this red and gray garment, it did not go well with her light clothes. She was going to take it off, but she felt a firm gesture that stopped her, and tightened around her.

"Hush! Don't be nervous! You are already full of stress. And I think it shows what it is, it's a scarf. I know I'm not a fashion master like you, it's not cashmere or a luxury accessory, but it's warm. So, if your gift does not please you, you can always exchange it at the store. I left the receipt on the inside of the bag. "

"Have you just hush me?" Isles protested, while her interlocutor smiled.

"Oh! Oh, as far as I know, you do not have the exclusivity of the word. And that suits you well this scarf. You're very cute. And you should also put more thickness in clothing, you'll get sick with such cold. Look at your hands, they are all red." The Italian caught her best friend's hands, and she began to blow on each of them, Maura wanted to add that it was not very hygienic this method of warming, with the germs and all the rest. Nevertheless, when she saw the serious look and concern of her best friend, she did not dare to breathe. She only admired her with the deepest tenderness, never had anyone been so attentive to her.

"There you go!" Rizzoli smiled and pouted when she picked up the bags, she had almost forgotten them. While Isles noticed that she was not cold at all, but there was a rise in her temperature, particularly on her face. She hid in that scarf until she lost her nose inside. The detective saw this adorable image and laughed.

"This scarf ... you bought it for me? But when?" Jane smirked and pushed Isles with her shoulder, staggering her slightly to one side.

"When you were so preoccupied with buying a handbag for your mother Constance, I had the time to make my own purchases during that time, you did not even notice me disappearing, I should really worry about it. You're lucky, I could buy you a red Sox scarf. "

"Yes, I'm very lucky ..." Maura rolled her eyes.

"No way, I cannot believe it, someone uses sarcasm? And against me? You!"

"Jane ... I do not have your present ..."

"It does not matter; my best gift is that you're happy. To see you smile is simply a happiness. And then all that you offer me every day cannot compare to this modest present. Come on, your father's gift is missing, and I want to go home one day." Maura nodded, she startled when she received a peck on the cheek, she stared at this long-limbed figure who ahead quickly, and Isles touched her chest. She really wanted to be with this woman for the rest of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Defeated, Jane watched before her tired eyes that scene. Today, it was Christmas, moment you shared with the family, good mood, and intention. Bullshit! And it looks like it has become a nuclear disaster. She would have preferred to live an earthquake.

The unexpected appearance of his father who was arguing with his ex-wife about his infidelity, Tommy who went back to drink, he was insolent, and Frankie reprimanded him almost with a fight, and the Aunt Constantine who taunted Angela for her better life than hers. And the little cousins who threw food for a fight. Jane's cousin was looking down on her because she was married to a surgeon and she had three perfect children. And in the middle, was Jane, who tried to mediate and not to explode, but she took it violently in the face her pacifism. The Italian did not know what to do, it was a real disaster this evening. She wanted to run away. And it was a brilliant idea, because no one would notice. She would spend the quiet evening at home, or hang out in the local bars to drink good beer. Good alternative, she congratulated herself with a bitter smile. However, her joy dissipated when she felt her mobile phone vibrate against her thigh, she moved away from the tumultuous family to take apprehensively the nature of the call.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the restaurant Les délices de Paris.**

It was already three quarters of an hour that Maura was waiting for her parents at the restaurant. The concerned had told her to wait for them directly at the meeting place, so she would not waste time in the road. The legist felt a lump forming in her stomach, although it was not scientifically possible unless she had stomach cancer? No, she should not think that way, she needed to be positive and more rational. Maybe it was a form of anguish imposed on her body? It was also necessary to not emit hypotheses, or else she would be lost with a multitude of theories. A waiter came to remove her from her brainstorming. She began to smile and ordered a bottle of red wine, the best of the restaurant. And then she watched her watch, which now showed 9 pm. They would be coming soon, would not they? Isles felt her phone vibrate in her purse, and took the call.

"Hello mother?" The one on the other end of the line seemed to have difficulty saying a simple greeting.

"Maura good evening ... I ... must inform you that your father and I cannot come tonight. There was a problem at the airport because of the snow ... planes cannot fly in such weather. I am sincerely sorry. "

"It's not your fault mother, I understand the situation perfectly, you do not have to worry about me. What matters is your safety. We can see each other next time." Isles said, she tried her best to not sound hurt, she understood the reasons for their absence, but that did not make the thing less painful. She had really been waiting for this special moment with her family ... and now she was again alone. She could see couples in love, or families laughing together, and she ... she was always in her corner ... a painful image that sent her back to her lonely past ...

"We will come tomorrow if necessary. But do not worry, I have everything planned for tonight, you will not be alone, so the meal is our responsibility, eat what you want. Also, Merry Christmas my angel. "

"What do you mean by all planned? And I will not be alone?" Maura asked intrigued, but she received a goodbye in return. Unhappy, the scientist drank a sip of wine. She no longer saw the point of staying here, she was just going to pay for her barely started drink and leave. She was going to call the server, but someone stopped her.

"Sorry, I'm a little late. Traffic jam, lack of parking lot and all that. I almost sprawled on a slab of ice when I arrived. What a shame if I had broken my leg that way, although I twisted my ankle while jogging. But forget all that! I'm starving! I could even eat salad, but it must have meat in it or fries! " Maura, with tears in her eyes, thought she was dreaming when she noticed Jane sitting on the chair facing her. With a huge smile, the brunette took the menu and inspected the dishes.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?" The so-called extremely pensive frowned, it disturbed her that there has no price. And if the water was 100 dollars? Oh Gosh, she did not want to think about it, actually ... she had to, otherwise her paycheck would be totally disappearing.

"Velvet of the woods? What's that thing? It's not for rodents? Wood is rough, right? I do not understand…?"

"It's a velvety mushroom." Maura said in daze. Was she dreaming? The detective was there?

"Oh! I thought it had logs of wood to make a velvet suit. "

" In a restaurant? Clothes and wood?" The blonde laughed as her partner rolled her eyes.

"You never know ... the novelty and all that ... the fashion is strange of our day ... Maur ... we cannot eat in a fast-" The brunette did not have time to continue her sentence she received a glare. If she had been on a firing squad, she would no longer be among the living.

"No Jane, no fast food, for Christmas, it would be better to eat properly. "

"But I do not even know what I'm going to eat ... it's Chinese for me!" Rizzoli pouted like a child as her best friend smiled.

"It's English and sometimes Latin."

"Yeah but I still do not understand, mesclun Pecten maximus orange vinegar?"

"It's a mixture of shoots and leaves, of at least five different varieties with scallop nuts with a citrus vinaigrette. "

"... they could not say it directly! Well, at least it looks good ... if it's not snails or oysters ... it's disgusting with all the drool." The brunette who scanned the rest of the menu, sighed. She rested her forehead against the table. "Well, I'll let you translate, I do not have the patience to guess. A steak and with fries if you find. "

"Jane!" The named received a brutal kick to her foot, she jumped and glanced at her friend.

"You hit me! We are Christmas! Did you forget or what? Compassion, kindness? "

"It was my duty to do it. We are in a four-star restaurant; your position was not adequate! Not even your comments!" Isles reprimanded as her guest rolled her eyes. She went straight to her chair, her hands resting on her legs.

"Is it better now mom? "

"Angela has a lot of courage. "

"Well, if that's I'm such an embarrassment, I'm leaving." The brunette commented who was about to get up.

"No! Wait, stay with me, I'm sorry I'm just ... confuse…Why are you here? "

"To eat? We are in a restaurant, right?"

"No, yes certainly, but why here ... now ... and your family? "

"... you are part of my family Maura. And at home, it's madness, a real orgy of argument, and I came out alive, although it was not easy. So, it's a blessing for me to come here ... besides I could not eat anything ... I'm so hungry ... "

"Okay, but you did not answer, why are you here? "

"... Constance called me earlier." Rizzoli nonchalantly shrugged, taking some bread from the basket and being hit by the hand of her friend.

"Again! Do you have death wish! This is the second time, the third time, you will bitterly regret it!" Isles did not seem particularly troubled by this threat.

"You will not have an appetite if you nibble before eating. My mother called you?" Isles incredulous questioned, she expected everything but not that.

"Yes, she warned me that she, and your father could not come to Boston, and I told her she did not need to worry. I will stay with you "

"Since when are you both close? "

"I cannot say that we are close ... a cordial agreement would be the proper term, I will not call her mom either ... although strangely she told me that it did not bother her ... But in case there is a problem, she can contact me and vice versa. Because we both care about you, so that's normal. A bit like you and Ma as far as I'm concerned, right?" The legist was speechless, she did not know what to answer. It disturbed her to be so attached to her. She did not have this habit, even her old boyfriends were not so attentive to her. Besides, her mother did not trust her partners, never ... only exception…Jane ...

"Then you help me to order, so I specify three things, one: I am a police officer, and the salary that goes with it, two: I still do not understand what is written, and three: I do not want to snail, caviar or even kale." Maura smiled happily.

"Do not worry Jane, my parents pay for the meal. "

"Youhou! Champagne and I want a chocolate cake and strawberries!" the Italian happily declared under the laughter of her friend.

* * *

Jane suddenly was awakened when the lights of the theater welcomed her, she got up from the shoulder of her best friend exhausted, and quickly wiped the drool the corner of her lip. No, did she have divinatory power? She had really fallen asleep during the whole show. She looked at Maura, who warmly smiled at her, and got up from her place by putting on her coat and the scarf her best friend had given her. Had she angered her? She would not mind her, it was not sleeping like that in an opera when she said she would not do it. But she said nothing, and put on her coat and followed her best friend who showed her the way forward.

Outside the theater, our two friends walked in the direction of their car. Jane ran her hand through her hair trying to find an excuse to fall asleep, the simplest was to be straightforward. However, her attention was on her wrist, it was heavy, something cold was touching her skin. She seemed surprised, she did not dream? There was a bracelet? She did not realize she had one ... and not one of that kind.

"It's a tri-metal bracelet.'' Maura added when she saw the Italian fix the jewel.

"I see. But that does not tell me why it's on my wrist ... " The detective remarked, carefully watching the half-open bracelet, not round but slightly dented. The predominant gray color, and it was slightly marked by yellow and brown.

"I put it on when you were sleeping at the theater. Each metal represents the magnetism of the human body. Metals have been used for therapeutic purposes for millennia, in traditional Indian medicine. specific metals produce an effect on the one who wears them directly on the skin. The trimetal bracelet works according to the principle of electromagnetic radiation. According to the principles of magnetism, gold is equivalent to the positive pole of the magnet, silver to the negative pole, and copper to the central neutral point which at the same time unites and separates gold and silver. The wearing of a trimetal bracelet is to achieve the harmony and balance that we ultimately experience as unconditional love, or blissfulness. Also, it helps strengthen the immune system, essential to the defense of the body against many diseases. "

"Wow a tiny object with such a long explanation. So, it's a bit like Nirvana, and I do not need to use drugs to reach it? I did not understand everything with radiation, if it does not give me a second head, but does it seem to be healthy for my body? I like a lot, thank you very much. It must not be obvious to find such a present, I make pale copy with my shabby scarf. "

"Jane, you said that my smile was the most of your gifts, for me just being next to you, is a blessing to my life. I'm happy to spend Christmas with you, I must admit that I had always dreamed that we spend one together, just the two of us." Maura grabbed her best friend's arm, she gently rested her head against her shoulder.

"I understand you. "

"I love you." The detective smiled and kissed her best on her temple.

"And I feel the same. I love you Maur too. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Jane. "


End file.
